¡Abrazos gratis!
by Atsun
Summary: Lovino pierde de vista a su hermano pequeño en medio de una convención otaku. Al menos, un friki desconocido se ofrece a ayudarle. Spamano. AU.


**Disclaimer:** _Axis Powers Hetalia_ no me pertenece, por muy evidente que esto sea.

**Advertencias:** palabras feas que los niños buenos no deberían decir. AU.

* * *

Lovino observó con terror su plato de espaguetis. Sabía que la gota de sudor que ya se deslizaba en su barbilla acabaría tarde o temprano mezclándose con la deliciosa salsa de tomate que su madre, tan encantadora y simpática como era, había preparado.

Aunque lo de «encantadora y simpática» habría que analizarlo seriamente. Una persona que tenía una salchicha en la mano y unas tijeras en otra, no podía ser trigo limpio.

—Lovino, o acompañas a tu hermano, o te echo salchicha en el espagueti —amenazó con un tono firme. Feliciano, el hermano pequeño de la discordia (y de Lovino), no sabía si estaba temblando de emoción o de _miedo_.

—No te atreverás —otra gotita gélida de sudor nació en su frente.

La madre de Lovino entrecerró los ojos, con una sonrisilla maléfica deformando su rostro de cuarentona divorciada, e hizo ademán de cortar la salchicha y dejar que su trozo cayera en el plato.

A Lovino se le escapó un gritito.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Lovino susurró, a sabiendas de que ya había perdido por completo una batalla que jamás quiso comenzar— ¡Acompañaré a Feliciano y a los frikis de sus amigos a la convención esa!

Era duro tener que cuidar de una panda de bichos raros, pero más duro sería comer pasta mancillada a manos de salchichas alemanas crudas.

* * *

—¿En serio tienes que ir disfrazado a esa mierda? —Lovino alzó una ceja, todavía incrédulo al ver cómo su hermano se probaba con esmero una peluca azul.

—No es obligatorio, ¡pero así es mucho más divertido! —Feliciano sonrió al ver su reflejo en el espejo. ¡Parecía el vivo retrato de _Leucocito Kid_!

Lovino seguía sentado en su cama mientras Feliciano hablaba y hablaba de lo genial que era el _cosplay_ (Lovino no sabía qué significaba esa palabra, pero le sonaba muy pornográfica) y de lo bien que se lo pasaría con Kiku y de lo chachi piruli que era Lovino por acompañarles a pesar de que tenía planeado ir a un concierto de uno de sus grupos favoritos esa misma noche.

Feliciano parecía haber olvidado que Lovino no se ofreció voluntario, _precisamente_.

—¿Por qué no te disfrazas tú también? —preguntó de repente Feliciano, completamente ilusionado— ¡Ve, podrías ser…!

—¡¿Pero tú estás loco, imbécil?! —lo interrumpió con la delicadeza que lo caracterizaba— ¡Que haga de niñera de ti y de amigo no quiere decir que yo sea como vosotros!

* * *

Diez minutos después, Lovino tenía un cartel en el que ponía «Abrazos gratis» colgándole del cuello. No era un disfraz, ni mucho menos, pero al menos Feliciano había dejado de lloriquear.

Además, si iba con un cartel de ese estilo a aquella convención, seguramente acabaría abrazando a frikis guapas —al parecer no eran una leyenda urbana— que, con suerte, irían ligeritas de ropa. «Quien no quiere ver la parte positiva de las cosas es porque no quiere», pensó Lovino con una sonrisilla picantona.

* * *

—¡Pero si esto es un campo de nabos! —exclamó Lovino, indignado y en parte decepcionado, nada más entrar al pabellón donde estaban reunidos todos los bichos raros de la región— ¡No hay ni una sola tía! ¡NI UNA!

Kiku y Feliciano se miraron el uno al otro, sin entender bien qué sucedía. Eso o estaban inspeccionándose mutuamente los granos que el maquillaje a duras penas tapaba.

—¡Pero mira, hermano, ahí hay un puesto de KPOP! —señaló Feliciano con una euforia mal reprimida— ¡Y pósters de Godzilla!

—Si quiero ver a un monstruo despiadado, miro a mamá y punto —Lovino metió la mano en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, ya sin ningún tipo de esperanza en aquella vida, injusta y dadora de desgracias, que Dios le había encasquetado.

Pero Feliciano ya no estaba ahí para escuchar el comentario ingenioso de Lovino, sino que se había esfumado de la faz de la Tierra. ¿Acaso aquel **disfraz** —«no es un disfraz, sino un _cosplay» _«Feliciano, eso es un disfraz de toda la vida de Dios»— le había otorgado poderes sobrenaturales al merluzo de su hermano pequeño?

—Oye, Kiku, ¿dónde crees que se habrá metido Feliciano? —Lovino tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba hablando _solo_.

Genial, ahora tenía que ir por ahí buscando a dos niños en un mar de disfraces y colores extravagantes.

Si es que las cosas, cuando quieren salir mal, salen mal.

O en el caso de Lovino, _fatal_.

* * *

Lovino se sentía como un superhéroe que escudriñaba la ciudad desde las alturas, salvo que él no iba con los calzoncillos por fuera y que «las alturas» era un taburete que estaba ahí plantado en medio de la nada.

O eso creyó hasta que escuchó un grito de «¡Quita de ahí, tú!» y, Lovino, presa de un susto que casi le hace expulsar el alma por los poros, cayó del taburete con la elegancia y donaire de un cerdo revolcándose en el lodo.

—¡Bueno, bueno, perdóname la vida! —le gritó al melenudo que lo espantó. Intentó recuperar la dignidad y siguió su camino en busca del friki perdido, pero no tardó en encontrarse con un obstáculo inesperado: _alguien_ le estaba abrazando. A él.

Cuando se había colgado el cartel de «Abrazos gratis», se esperaba que unas macizorras explosivas se le aferrasen con vigor, no que un bicho raro cualquiera apareciese de la nada y le abrazase entre risitas tontas.

La vida y sus vicisitudes podían irse un poco a tomar por culo.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡No me toques, bicho! —Lovino se meneó tal cual pez fuera en el agua (en el fondo es lo que era)— ¡Aparta!

—¡Ay, lo siento! —el rarito de turno tuvo la decencia de apartarse y disculparse con una sonrisa torpe— Es que como llevabas el cartel…

Lejos de prestar atención a las excusas patéticas de aquel memo, Lovino sí se distrajo con su aspecto: era más o menos de su edad, esbelto y con un gabán negro. Estaba disfrazado de _algo_, pero Lovino no sabía de qué. Al menos su pinta no era tan estrafalaria como la de Feliciano o Kiku.

Eso sí, sus ojos eran verdes y vivaces. Muy verdes. Más verdes que la envidia que estaba comiendo paulatinamente a Lovino. ¡Fijo que llevaba lentillas!

—¡Vaya, pero cómo mola el rulo ese! ¡Parece tan natural! —cuando vio que aquel engendro estaba a punto de tocarle su _punto alfa_, Lovino le agarró la muñeca y le dedicó una expresión cargada de furia satánica.

—¡Es natural! —Lovino se defendió de una acusación que nadie lanzó.

—Entonces doy por hecho que no eres un _cosplayer_ —le miró de arriba abajo, de una forma que Lovino no sabía si era indecente o no—. Yo soy Antonio, a todo esto.

Qué bien, Lovino ya iba a hacerse amigo de un friki. Las televisiones ya podían dejar de hacerse eco de las catástrofes naturales, guerras y crisis; ¡el misterioso _cosplayer_ del gabán se había identificado! ¿Dónde estaban los fuegos artificiales?

—Lovino.

—No, no, ¡Antonio! Me llamo An-to-nio —dijo despacito.

Probablemente en un vertedero, al lado de la paciencia de Lovino.

—Que te estoy diciendo que _yo_ me llamo Lovino —su mano se proyectó como un misil hacia su frente, donde dejó un precioso chichón. Era el paredón de la vergüenza ajena—. Mira, tengo cosas que hacer y no quiero perder el tiempo aquí contigo.

—¿Estás buscando algo? —Antonio le preguntó, sin inmutarse tras haber sido insultado.

—A alguien —Lovino siguió caminando sin mirar al pesado que le estaba siguiendo con insistencia—. Mi hermano pequeño —frunció el ceño con disgusto—. ¡Mi madre me obligó a acompañarle y va, el mocoso este, y se me pierde!

—¿Quieres que te ayude? Tengo muy buen ojo, ¿sabes? —se señaló los ojos y le lanzó un guiño descarado.

—Ni siquiera sabes cómo es mi hermano —aceleró el paso y dejó a Antonio atrás. Lo que le faltaba: ¡ahora tenía un perrito faldero!

—Pero me lo puedes describir y tal —pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lovino. ¿Y esas confianzas?—. Va, tú estás solo. Yo estoy solo. ¡Tú necesitas ayuda y yo quiero ayudarte! —sonrió como si la vida le dependiera de ello. Era una sonrisa agradable y cálida, hasta tal punto que a Lovino no le importó observarla quedamente— ¿Qué me dices?

—Cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos —apartó el brazo de Antonio, pero al menos le deleitó con una expresión menos ceñuda y más tranquila.

* * *

—¿Y cómo es que has venido solo? —tras diez minutos buscando sin cesar a Feliciano y a Kiku y escuchando los comentarios absurdos de Antonio («¡Mira ese cosplay de Lelouch! ¡Y ese Kamina está que se sale! ¡Buah, no me digas que ese de ahí es L! Qué pasada, ¡qué pasada!»), Lovino no tuvo más remedio que iniciar una conversación _normal_ en la que los dos pudieran participar.

—Es que a mis amigos no les va el manga —explicó con una carita que daba lástima. Pobrecito, aunque fuera un poco panoli, parecía buena gente—. Así que me vine solo.

—Pues menuda mierda, ¿no?

—No te creas —volvió a iluminar el mundo entero con su sonrisa. Tal vez estaba haciendo _cosplay_ del Sol y Lovino aún no se había dado cuenta—. Puedo ir más a mi ritmo y pararme en los puestos que me interesan el tiempo que me dé la gana.

Lovino lo miró de reojo, sin saber bien qué era esa sensación que estaba experimentando. No sabía si Antonio le daba lástima o simplemente le despertaba simpatía.

—Y merece la pena, te lo aseguro —Antonio continuó—. Es más, si hubiera venido con mis amigos, ¡quizá no te habría conocido!

Y fue así cómo el maquillaje rojo de todos los frikis del recinto huyó de sus pieles para concentrarse en las mejillas de Lovino. Volvió a mirar a Antonio, completamente estupefacto, pero no tuvo más remedio que apartar la vista al darse cuenta de que el muy idiota le estaba mirando también.

—Mucho blablablá, pero tú estás haciendo de todo menos buscar a mi hermano —masculló Lovino mientras intentaba deshacerse de aquel sonrojo tan ridículo.

* * *

Ya muertos del cansancio, Lovino y Antonio acabaron por echarse en un rincón y contemplar desde el agotamiento cómo los demás charlaban y mostraban con orgullo sus nuevas adquisiciones.

—Creo que tu hermano se ha esfumado —Antonio dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Lovino, soltando una carcajada suave.

—Gracias, ya se me quitó toda la preocupación de golpe —Lovino le pellizcó la mejilla y aun así Antonio siguió riéndose como si fuera la persona más feliz del mundo. Quizás lo era.

Sí que tenía buen humor, sí.

—Míralo por el lado bueno: aquí va a estar bien seguro. Lo peor que le puede pasar es que se ponga a leer _doujinshis_ guarros.

—No sé que es un _cuchinshi_, pero no quiero que mi hermano lea cosas porno —Lovino se abrazó a sí mismo, como si estuviera escenificando en su mente una catástrofe en la que él sería el protagonista absoluto—. ¡Fijo que luego mi vieja me echa la culpa a mí!

—Algo me dice que tú no eres muy _otaku_, ¿eh? —Lovino notó cómo su hombro temblaba por culpa de las risitas de Antonio. Algo en su mente le decía que lo callase con un sopapo, pero otra parte desconocida de su cuerpo quería tener a Antonio ahí, dándole calor y alegría.

Lo cierto era que sin Antonio, aquella tarde perdida buscando a Feliciano habría sido demasiado aburrida.

—No sé qué significa eso, pero por si las moscas: _tu madre_ —una sonrisilla fue formándose en el rostro hasta ahora preocupado y enfadado de Lovino. Sabía que tal vez su hermano estaría por ahí haciendo cosas indecentes y que Kiku estaría perdido en una muchedumbre sudorosa y que su madre lo mataría cuando se enterase de que perdió a los dos críos pero, ¿qué más daba ya?

Todas las preocupaciones podían irse al traste, que Lovino tenía a alguien a su lado que le hacía sonreír. Eso, para alguien como Lovino, no era poco. ¡Y pensar que hacía menos de tres horas eran desconocidos! Pero ahí estaban, Antonio con la cabecita apoyada en el hombro de Lovino y Lovino con ganas de darle un bes…

¡Un _besugo_! Porque sí, porque tenía hambre y desde luego no estaba empezando a pensar en cosas raras. Tanto campo de nabos le estaba empezando a nublar el juicio.

—¡Quita de ahí, cojones, que no me pagan por ser un apoyadero de cabezas huecas! —Lovino lo empujó, hecho un basilisco de sentimientos contradictorios y hormonas adolescentes.

Un basilisco sin granos, que conste.

* * *

—¡Por favor, Lovino!

—Que no.

—¡Lovi!

—Estás pidiendo a gritos que te dé una paliza, y lo sabes.

—¡No, te estoy pidiendo que vayamos al karaoke!

La vida de Lovino se resumía en eso: alguien de menor capacidad intelectual se emperraba con hacer alguna estupidez y él, impaciente y poco dado a cumplir los caprichos ajenos, acababa recurriendo a la violencia física o verbal.

Habían escuchado un anuncio por el megáfono comunicando que el karaoke iba a comenzar en breves y Antonio no tardó en bombardear a Lovino con súplicas.

—Si subimos al escenario, nos lo pasaremos bien y a lo mejor tu hermano nos ve. ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro! —le dio un codazo amistoso mientras lo observaba con una mirada que intentaba ser seductora pero no llegaba ni a lastimera— ¿Qué me dices?

—¡Que no, coño, que me da vergüenza! —caminó hacia el lado opuesto del karaoke, poco convencido de cuál era su próximo destino— No todo el mundo es tan extrovertido como tú, _pesao_, que eres un _pesao_.

—¿Pero tú crees que les importará si cantas bien o no? Además, no todas las canciones son en japonés —se acercó a Lovino despacio— Y no sé si te volveré a ver o no, ¡pero quiero tener algún recuerdo agradable contigo! Algo especial, no solo «ah, sí, estuve de aquí para allá buscando a su hermano».

La verdad de aquellas palabras lo sacudió como un relámpago en plena tormenta. Se volvió para mirar a Antonio, sin saber bien qué decir. ¿De veras iba a acabar así, como dos personas que van en busca de un niño? ¿No habría lugar a que una amistad naciera, siquiera?

—Vale, tú ganas —agarró la muñeca de Antonio y lo arrastró en dirección al karaoke—. ¡Pero solo para encontrar a Feliciano, eh!

—Gracias, Lovi —le dijo sin una sonrisa inmensa ni una mirada cargada de chiribitas, pero sí había algo en él que hacía que el juicio de Lovino flaqueara una y otra vez.

Fijo que eran aquellas lentillas verdes del demonio.

* * *

Todo el reino de Frikilandia se había concentrado alrededor de un escenario chiquitito para contemplar cómo algunos pobres diablos entonaban —y destrozaban—canciones japonesas que, para ellos, eran famosas.

Lovino no supo bien cómo ni cuándo, pero Antonio se las había arreglado para que en cuestión de diez minutos estuvieran los dos en el escenario, dándolo todo mientras cantaban la canción de _Trikimon_. Mientras uno cantaba en italiano, el otro lo hacía en español.

El resultado fue espantoso.

Pero Lovino mentiría si dijera que no se lo estaba pasando bien. El público reía y el mismísimo Antonio estaba más risueño de lo normal. Hacer el payaso de vez en cuando no podía amargar a nadie, por eso Lovino aprovechó y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Antonio, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Ojalá algún día lo fueran.

—¡Yaoi, yaoi! —gritaban unas cuantas niñas en el público. Lovino no sabía qué estaban diciendo, pero les guiñó un ojo de todas formas. Era agradable ver que hasta entre los nabos podían nacer florecillas.

—¡Qué _kawaii _son! ¡Mi nueva _OTP_!

Tanto Lovino como Antonio estaban bronceados, pero decir que parecían sacados de Hawaii era excesivo.

Cuando terminaron de cantar aquella melodía espantosa y dadora de dolores de cabeza, oyeron el aplauso de un público que reía a carcajadas. Antonio saludaba como si fuera una estrella de Hollywood, mientras Lovino simplemente se mantenía de brazos cruzados y buscaba a Feliciano entre el gentío.

—¡Bravo, hermano! ¡Bravísimo! —se escuchó la vocecita de Feliciano en medio de los vítores.

—¡Mira, Lovino, ahí está! —señaló Antonio con una sonrisa triunfante— ¡Es igualito a ti, pero en miniatura!

—¡Feliciano! —Lovino bajó del escenario a la velocidad de la luz (o de una luciérnaga) para darle un coscorrón a su hermano pequeño. Y de paso, fulminar con la mirada a Kiku por haber desaparecido también— ¿Dónde os metisteis? ¡Os he estado buscando toda la tarde!

—Doy fe —Antonio se acercó a la nueva pandilla y los saludó con la mano—. ¡Conque tú eres el famoso Feliciano! ¿O debería decir _Leucocito Kid_? ¡Qué cosplay tan guapo te has hecho, chaval!

Lo que faltaba: que se pusieran a hablar de sus cosas y dejaran a Lovino de lado. ¡Hasta Kiku el Silencioso se había puesto a hablar sobre su traje y lo que había comprado!

* * *

Antonio, tan parlanchín y simpático como era, no tardó en ganarse los corazones de Feliciano y Kiku. No dejaba de hacerles preguntas sobre sus gustos, las series que habían visto y, para colmo, les había invitado a tomar algo llamado _ramen_.

—¿Pero qué _ramen_ ni qué niño muerto? ¡Estos son los fideos chinos asquerosos que compra mi madre en el supermercado! —espetó Lovino, fastidiado y aún hambriento.

—Es cierto que a _ramen_ no sabe… —confirmó Kiku, que era japonés y por consiguiente tenía más conocimiento sobre la gastronomía nipona que Antonio.

—No seáis aguafiestas —Antonio volvió a reír.

—Y encima no sé utilizar los palillos estos —Lovino infló las mejillas, tal y como hacía cuando se concentraba para luchar contra la torpeza—. ¿No pueden dar tenedores de plástico, joder?

Estaban espatarrados donde Lovino y Antonio se habían sentado antes, con la diferencia de que ya empezaba a haber más grupitos comiendo _ramen_ o bocadillos cerca. Feliciano parecía ser el único que realmente apreciaba el sabor de la comida, ya que no paraba de mencionar una y otra vez lo deliciosa que estaba la salsa.

—Venga, yo te ayudo —Antonio metió sus palillos en el cuenco de plástico y atrapó varios fideos, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos pistacho de Lovino— ¡Abre la boca!

—Prefiero morir de hambre antes que rebajarme —Lovino cruzó los brazos y avinagró su semblante, sin intención alguna de borrar de golpe su dignidad delante de Feliciano y Kiku.

Habría sonado bastante convincente si el estómago no le hubiera empezado a rugir como si fuera un león famélico.

Al final tuvo que tragarse el orgullo _y_ los fideos. Antonio seguía mirándole fijamente, sonriente y con sus narices casi rozándose. Lovino sabía que tarde o temprano se le atragantaría el maldito pseudo-ramen y sucedería una desgracia. ¡Y todo por culpa de Antonio por agobiarle de tal manera mientras comía! _Delante de Feliciano y el otro_.

—Pareces una ardilla —comentó Antonio entre risas, ya dispuesto a volver a alimentar a su ardillita particular—. Ahí, todo asustado y con los ojos como platos.

—¡Es que tus lentillas me ponen nervioso!

—¿Lentillas? —Antonio pareció conmocionado por aquella mera palabra— ¡No llevo lentillas, hombre!

Lovino se sintió estúpido, pero sobre todo sorprendido. Le costaba creerse que aquellos ojos vivarachos y amables no estuvieran sometidos a ningún tipo de alteración.

Qué diablos, ¡le parecían preciosos!

—Lovino, Lovino, ¿ve, a qué no sabes qué me he comprado? —preguntó Feliciano, rompiendo de pleno el ensimismamiento que corroía la mente de su hermano mayor— ¡El DVD de _Fahrenheit 3_!

—¿Esa que llevabas buscando meses? —Lovino alzó una ceja, sin disimular su sorpresa. No le importaba en absoluto aquella película, pero le alegraba que Feliciano hubiera dado con ella después de tanto tiempo insistiendo.

—¡Sí! ¡Y era la última que quedaba!

—¿La última? —el corazón de Antonio se rompió en mil pedazos— ¡Y yo que quería comprármela también! Me la intenté bajar de Internet, pero nada.

—Kiku y yo la vamos a ver mañana en mi casa —Feliciano le sonrió con amabilidad—. Ven a verla con nosotros —se dio cuenta de que podía haber metido la pata, así que se encogió un poco, asustado ante la posible reacción volcánica de Lovino—. Si a mi hermano le parece bien, claro.

A su hermano no le parecía bien, sino _genial_. Ya tenía una forma de no perder contacto con Antonio sin que pareciese forzado o raro. ¡Por fin Feliciano hacía algo a la derecha!

—Mientras traiga una pizza, no me opongo —Lovino intentó coger los pocos fideos que quedaban con los palillos y, sorprendentemente, no fracasó en el intento. Miró a Antonio con aires de superioridad, como si hubiera realizado una proeza.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¡Muchísimas gracias! —Antonio espachurró a Lovino y le obsequió con un besito en el moflete— ¡Os juro que os traeré la pizza más grande y rica de la ciudad! ¡Gracias, _gracias_!

—¡Oye, que solo es una película! Tampoco es para ponerse así, so chupóptero —se limpió las babas que Antonio nunca le dejó en la mejilla.

Como si Lovino acabase de soltar una barbaridad, Antonio estalló en una carcajada que no pasó desapercibida. Parecía tan feliz y lleno de vida que hasta Lovino se estaba empezando a contagiar. Era como un virus de fácil propagación, pero para el que bajo ningún concepto querría medicina o vacuna.

—No me malinterpretes, que yo la película la quiero ver —Antonio centró toda su atención en Lovino, _solo_ en Lovino. Era prodigioso todo lo que aquel par de ojos verdes podía provocar en él—. Pero lo que de verdad me alegra es que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos.

* * *

**Notas:** El protagonista indiscutible de este one-shot ha sido Kiku. Admitidlo.

Lo he escrito rapidito, justo después de comer. ¡Siempre me entra la inspiración cuando más tengo que estudiar!


End file.
